Fixed Points
by potterfanxp123
Summary: Inspired by the events of "Finale" and "The Doctor's Wife", of Smallville and Doctor Who respectively.


_I own neither Smallville, nor Doctor Who._

"So," the ginger-haired girl asked as she stepped into the TARDIS control room, "What are we going to be doing today, Old Girl?"

The Doctor, who stood at the main console, was grinning happily, flipping switches and generally having a good time, talking to the eerily animated ship. "It's brilliant," he said, "I have no idea, but I told the Old Girl to take us to something so pivotal, that even I have never dared to watch."

"Are there a lot of those?" Amelia Pond, the Doctor's current companion, asked. "I mean, it's not like you'd just know that something was so important that even the slightest change could destroy the future, right?"

"Oh Amelia," the man said happily, "There are millions of events happening every day, from the birth of a child to the death of an entire galaxy. And, any one of those could be a fixed point in time, especially if, for example, Winston Churchill had never been born… you don't want to know what that world was like, believe you me. But, you're right, the extremely important ones are just that. And, when they do happen, people usually have no clue."

"But you do," she asked, as a pair of hands landed on her shoulder. She smiled, leaning back against the firm chest that she had rested against not to long ago.

"Good morning," Rory said as he awoke, "what are we talking about?"

"Fixed points in time, things that has to happen, no matter what. Some are so important that even the slightest change could upset the balance of the universe and destroy everything. The Old Girl is taking us to one now, and I haven't a clue which one! Isn't that fun?"

"No," Rory said, slightly scared as Amelia elbowed him in his ribs. The Doctor stopped his sporatic run around the console, looking at Rory as if seeing him for the first time. It was a look both of them had become familiar with, one that the Doctor reserved for his companions, encouraging them to complete their thought.

"What if our arrival there changes things," Rory asked. The Doctor's eyes smiled, and Amelia could tell he was happy at the question. "Excellent question Rory. That's why I'm so excited, I don't know. Usually, Fixed Points happen in the same manner, or time will fix itself so the events will happen in any which way. For the big ones, though, usually the addition of three people and one extremely sexy ship will not make a bit of difference. That or the world will explode around us."

The TARDIS landed with a groan. The Doctor smiled, not even bothering to check the outside monitor, wanting to be surprised. Amy and Rory, not to be left behind, followed at a brisk pace.

What they were introduced too was completely different than they expected.

The sky was orange, with a massive ball hurtling towards the planet they were on. The Doctor clapped his hands, excitement written all over his face. All around them, people were staring in fear, unable to ignore the massive ball hurtling towards them.

"Doctor," Amy asked, "Where are we?"

"We're on Earth, about two years into your future, Amelia. The summer before the 2012 Olympics, oh the memories I have of that. Funny story, that, but not at all relevant to what's going on here. That massive ball up there is another planet, it's coming towards the earth at a whopping nine-hundred million kilometers an hour, and there's no way of stopping it."

"Just like that, can't we do something?"

"No," the Doctor said, "you can't. Or, we could, if we wanted the universe to explode around us."

"Don't people notice us," Rory asked, seeing how the crowd staring up at the massive planet? The Doctor turned, and sure enough, no one stared at the three of them, dressed and standing beside a blue police box. "Of course they don't, the TARDIS is making sure we don't interfere too much into established events. Like I said, this is one of the most important events of all time. It's the first time humanity, as a whole, is exposed to alien life."

"Are you sure," Amy asked, "it just seems like the Ea…" whatever she was about to say was cut off, as a blue streak passed over-head, and twirled and twisted it's way towards the planet above them. Amy watched, fascinated, as the streak stopped, and a man, who by all appearances was human, flew towards the planet. She looked at the Doctor, who was smiling, his face flushed with excitement, and Rory, who's eyes glowed as a symbol she hadn't even noticed was there, blinked out of existence.

"What," she asked in confusion. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted around them, as the planet started moving away from them, and the man, who was still flying, passed overhead again, waving his hands at everyone.

"Oh, you sexy thing," the Doctor said happily, rubbing the door of his baby as he pulled, not pushed, the door open. "You brilliantly sexy thing, you knew this one would make my day, and you brought me here."

"What is it," Amy asked, "Doctor?"

"Oh Amelia, how I envy you, and the times you're going to be living in. The coming times of peace, the times I've shown you, and the acceptance humanity has for alien life in the future, all come back to him. Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. Oh sure, we've been visiting your planet for billions of years, but always in disguise, never revealing ourselves to you or the like, except for a select few.

He brings the planet together, heralds in millennia of peace, and prosperity to not only this planet, but galaxies, he's one of the few non-Time Lords that the Council ever approved of."

"How could they know of him," she asked.

The Doctor smiled, "because, all worlds have heard of him, or will have by the time you'll actually live this moment. This is the birth of Superman, and it's the first time I've ever seen it."

"You're pretty cool too, you know," Rory said, "except for your bow tie. You've probably done more for this world then he has."

"Oh definitely, at this point in time, that's a given. But, where I work from the shadows, he was a symbol of hope. And, we've worked together, and his genius is almost on the level of my own, though he's never travelled with me. Time Travel makes him feel funny, apparently. Come along Ponds, we've had enough excitement for one day. You'll get to live this later on, oh how I envy you.

Good luck, Clark," the Doctor said, entering the TARDIS once again, before closing the doors with a snap of his fingers. The TARDIS disappeared, as the echoes of a grateful people tapered off in the background.

_End_

_A/N: It's been a long while since I was inspired enough to even bother writing anything (see profile for explanation), so when the finale of Smallville ended, the idea for a tribute fic was already in the works. With the events of "the Doctor's Wife", I realized that this would be an excellent way to combine the two. Forgive my interpretation of Fixed Points in Time, as I'm not old enough to remember old age Doctor Who so only have Web pages to rely on and now the rest of the 30 yrs._


End file.
